Tales From The Labyrinth
by Angel Of Broadway
Summary: A series of one-shots and stories involving characters of the Labyrinth. Some funny, some romantic, and some just downright strange. Mostly J/S, OOCness, rating for later chapters.
1. Party Promises

Ange: Good gravy, how long have I been on here, and this is my first story?

Jareth: A while, I'd say. At least three or four months.

Ange: *glares at His Nibs* Oh, who asked you?

Jareth: You did.

Ange: Whatever! So, I've decided to put up some of my fanfic.

Jareth: Finally. It's about time you got around to writing again.

Ange: *holds up a roll of duct tape and he shuts up* Anyhow, please enjoy my meager attempts at Labyrinth fanfiction. Just a bunch of silly little ideas that enter my mind, that's why I am forced to call them drabbles.*sighs* I have no room to compare myself to the great Jim, George, and Brian.

Jareth: Also, you have no room to say you own the Labyrinth, or any of it's subjects.*smirks haughtily* That's my job.

Ange: Okay, that's it! *pulls out the duct tape again* You better start running, Your Majesty!

Jareth: *realizes the imminent danger, and starts running, forgetting the fact that he's being chased by a 5'2" part-time authoress* You better stay away from me, you crazy thing!

Ange: Please review!

**Party Promises**

Sarah sighed as she picked up various articles of debris around her flat. The party had seemed like a good idea at first; then again, the Fireys hadn't been on the original guest list. Either way, it was now the young woman's duty to clean up from yet another wild party, celebrating her victory eight years ago, even if half of the Undergrounders hadn't actually been around for the event(1). The sudden image of Sir Didymus snarling fiercely at the door when one of her neighbors had come to complain about the racket had her giggle internally when she picked up the noisemaker he had been playing with.

"Well, well, I see you all had a good time."

The brunette let a reluctant smile spread across her face when she heard the ever-elegant, currently sullen voice. Pivoting slowly on her heel, she allowed herself to give him a good look up and down, pleasantly surprised at his almost casual attire.

"Good evening, Your Majesty," she replied, setting the garbage bag down and crossing the room to stand in the kitchen doorway. "Want some cake? I think there's still a few pieces that managed to stay flame-free. How something _always_ catches on fire, I'll never understand(2)."

"Trust me, precious, I gave up trying to figure that one out centuries ago. And, yes," he sighed, uncrossing his long arms and relaxing slightly into the cushions, "some cake would be nice. And could I possibly trouble you for tea? It's been a rather stressful day."

"How so?" she asked, pulling two pieces of cake out of the refrigerator, and setting them on a plate. "The chickens get loose in the labyrinth? Or is the Bog plugged up?"

"Oh, that would almost be paradise," he muttered, standing and following her in his graceful stride. "Apparently, this little celebration has caused quite a stir among my kingdom. I haven't been able to get any work accomplished, and even threats of certain death have meant nothing for the past week." He collapsed into one of the chairs at the kitchen table, and crossed his arms over his chest. "I mean, did anyone even stop and think to ask me to help? I am the king, after all. It would've been nice if I were invited. It's not very fair, if you ask me."

Sarah couldn't help laughing at his words, and received a half-hearted glare in return. "I'm sorry, Jareth, but do you really think it would be in good taste to invite you to a party that was for me beating you? Trust me, if I had any say in these things, I would gladly invite you."

His frown lightened a bit, and he almost smiled at the champion of the labyrinth, letting his mismatched eyes roam over her-she had definitely changed in the eight years since they had first faced each other. What had once been a young, fantasy-enthralled, spoiled girl was now an older, kinder and more open, more realistic woman, even if she still firmly believed in those fantasy creatures; how could she not-they visited her on a daily basis! But, she had also become a very beautiful young woman, one who very frequently was the subject of his sweetest dreams.

"Still, it would have been polite to ask," he remarked, taking his tea and cake with a word of thanks. "So, the goblins tell me you have a company party coming up, and you currently have no date."

"Sneaky little rats," she mumbled, stabbing at her own piece. "Yes, there is a party, but it's more like a ball. And, no, I don't have a date, because I hadn't planned on going. It'll just be a bunch of snarky co-workers getting drunk and gossiping and making fools out of themselves. No, thank you. Besides," she explained, pausing to take a sip of her tea, "I wouldn't have anything to wear, and I can't do any ballroom dancing."

The skeptical, almost shocked look in his fascinating eyes puzzled her. "What?"

"Sarah Williams, do not tell me you don't know how to dance. I know for a fact that you know how to ballroom dance, because I have personally witnessed it." He stood and stared down at her.

Her cheeks flushed, and he found himself adoring the sight. "Well, that was years ago, and I was under the influence of a hallucinogenic peach, in case you don't remember."

"Details, details, dearest," he retorted with a wave of his hand(3). "Once you learn something, you never truly forget it. Lessons can be easily set up, yours truly instructing. And, you can't give me the excuse of no date anymore, because I"-and he bowed low in front of her, sweeping his arm over his chest-"will gladly be your escort."

Sarah found herself with a gaping mouth at his rather forward offer, and fumbling for excuses not to go. "I have nothing to wear."

"Nonsense. I will personally find something for you."

His pleading eyes and the quivering bottom lip slowly but surely broke her resolve. "No overdoing the sparkles," she finally sighed, running a hand through her long, dark hair. "And nothing poofy. I don't need to look like a reject from Enchanted(4)."

The look of absolute delight on his elegant face almost made her rethink her agreement. Almost. Without warning, he scooped her out of the chair, drew her into his arms, and spun her around, letting out a joyous laugh, which she couldn't help joining in on.

"What's with the sudden mood swing?" she wondered dizzily when she was finally set back on the ground.

He smiled serenely, and brushed away a strand of hair from her face, unable to forget the shiver she elicited as his gloved finger caressed her skin. "I'm slowly getting you to believe in me again. I can't get the little girl to wish for me, but I _can _appeal to the young woman. And, who knows? Maybe in time, I could get you to love me." He shrugged, somehow making the move unearthly graceful. "But, I won't force you to choose this time, Sarah dearest. All I can ask is that you let me try."

The look in her forest green eyes was indescribable, but if he had to later choose a word, Jareth would hope it was agreement. "I suppose that's not too much to ask for." His relief was nearly tangible in the small space between them. "But will the Goblin King still hear wishes?"

He was slightly confused. "Of course. Are you getting at something?"

She smiled in a rather sly way, and pointed upwards where one goblin, misunderstanding the meaning of the decoration, had hung a bit of mistletoe(5). He followed her finger, and grinned wickedly. "I wish the Goblin King would kiss me."

"My subjects are idiots," he chuckled, but proceeded to firmly set his lips against hers.

**End...For Now**

Jareth: *rereading the last few paragraphs with a satisfied look on his face*

Ange: I take it you're pleased?

Jareth: Oh, most certainly. Wherever did you come up with the mistletoe?

Ange: Hey, every good Labyrinth fanfiction has to have at least one kiss. It's just my creative liscence to end the first chapter with one.

Jareth: Well, I must say it was clever and delightful.

Ange: See, folks? If the king likes it, it has to be good. So, show your appreciation, and if anyone can find me a good picture of a dress that Jareth would pick for Sarah, you'll get a free mistletoe kiss from the Goblin King!

Jareth: That's righ-wait, what?!

Ange: Review!

1: What goblin could resist telling the story of their king's defeat for generations to come?

2: Thanks to Lixxle-The Gift That Keeps On Giving-for the combustion inspiration!

3: A short time later, though, he did regret that.

4: If you've ever seen the movie, it's Giselle's dress when she arrives in New York. And, I understand the timing is off, but for all intents and purposes, the timing will be how I have it.

5: After a Christmas party when Sarah desperately tried to explain the use for the plant, many goblins misinterpreted, and saw fit to place it wherever their king and the champion would be together. Sneaky little things.


	2. Hope

Ange: Second chapter everyone!*balloons and confetti fall from the ceiling* I know, it's been a while, but I've had a neglected CB English project to catch up on, a graduation party to go to, back-to-school shopping-

Jareth: No one's really that interested, you know. They just want to get to the story, since you've been so lazy.

Ange: Oh, go take a dip in the bog.*to the reader* He's just upset 'cause Sarah's got a date tonight, and it's not with him.

Jareth: *glares*

Ange: Well, I'm sorry to say, everyone, this is all you'll have for a while, since school's starting tomorrow. I will, however, be trying to write some more whenever I get the chance, so start sending me ideas for things you want to see, cause I can't please everyone on my own. Also, at the end of this chapter, you guys will get a special opportunity to contribute to the story...*semi-evil chuckle* Jareth! Disclaimer!

Jareth: *sighs, shaking his head in disbelief* How do I always get roped into this? AngeDeNocte does not own the Labyrinth, the castle beyond the Goblin City, or any character from Labyrinth. She does, however, own Jenna and a stuffed snowy owl.

Ange: Now, go read!

**Hope**(1)

Sarah watched her daughter sleeping soundly, lovingly stroking the young girl's long, brown hair. Jenna looked so much like her mother, everyone remarked, except for the eyes. The doctor had said they would regularly monitor the girl to make sure nothing came up, even if the unusual pigmentation wasn't causing any problems. Her mother, though, was probably the most unsettled by Jenna's eyes; she knew exactly why they were two different colors.

With a sigh, she tucked a few flyaway strands of hair behind her ear. No matter what the reason, she loved her incredibly energetic daughter with everything she had, but she was worried. Worried that Jenna would soon stop accepting the fairy tales, that she would want to know the truth about her father, that she would want the truth about everything…Sarah shook that thought away. Her daughter was still young-only seven, and absolutely infatuated with everything fantasy. Jenna had practically grown up with the goblins, seeing as her mother was the champion of the Labyrinth. Still, she would grow up one day, just like her mother…

"What's wrong, precious? You look troubled."

She turned her head, just a bit startled. He still looked the same as when he first offered her dreams in a crystal, if not dressed a little casually.

"Good evening, Jareth," she greeted him softly as he settled into the chair next to Jenna's bed. She couldn't ignore the warm feeling in her chest when she saw how he watched the young girl so protectively. "She's just a ball of energy, you know. We went to the park today to feed the ducks, and all she wanted to do was chase the fairies. Apparently, Hoggle told her they like to eat lilac bushes(2), and she was practically fuming. It was so hysterical to see her all worked up."

He chuckled at that. "She has a very strong connection to the Underground. It's her magic. That's why it's so easy for her to accept it all." His cheerful expression turned serious. "Eventually, she'll need someone to show her how to use it properly. She's young now and doesn't have much power, but in a few short years…" Jareth looked over to the young woman, his eyes intense. "That's what you're worried about, isn't it? Having to tell her."

"And that she won't believe me," she answered, concern lacing her voice. "She won't believe in the stories forever. How am I going to tell her that you-"

The king laid a gloved finger against her lips, effectively silencing her. "We'll deal with that when it happens. Until then, let her enjoy childhood imagination." He looked back to the sleeping girl, nearly laughing as she aggressively cuddled a stuffed owl(3).

Sarah followed his gaze and smiled. "She just adores that thing. We found it in a toy store across town, and she was practically on her knees begging me to buy it. I just couldn't resist getting it for her."

A rather wicked gleam flashed in his eyes. "Oh, really? I wonder why. Perhaps he reminded you of someone. A certain king, maybe. He is a handsome little fellow."

Sarah laughed tiredly, rolling her head around to work the kinks out of her neck. "Jareth, you're comparing yourself to a stuffed animal, and I'm just too worn out. You wouldn't believe how sore my neck is after sitting at a computer for a few hours(4/5)."

He raised an eyebrow-unbelievably graceful, even that small movement-and she suddenly found herself being carried out of her daughter's room.

"What are you doing?!" she gasped, latching her arms around his neck in fear of falling.

"You said your neck is sore, and I simply cannot stand for that. I happen to know that a good way to relieve muscle tension is massage," he explained matter-of-factly. "Besides, holding you is rather nice."

She couldn't help smiling, and let him carry her into her bedroom, enjoying his strong arms supporting her. "Thank you, Jareth."

He gave her a puzzled look. "Whatever for, dearest?"

The endearment made her giggle. "For everything. For giving me a second chance, for being there, for giving me a beautiful, wonderful daughter. You've just done so much, and I'm so grateful. You didn't have to even speak to me after what I did, but-"

"Think nothing of it, Sarah. Now, come on. I promised you a massage, and a good king never goes back on his promises."

Meanwhile, in Jenna's room, the "sleeping" girl cracked an eyelid, revealing a starting blue iris. With a quick look around, she opened the other eye-forest green-and sat up, looking a touch shocked.

She had always felt close to the Goblin King, and had suspected something was going on between him and her mother, but never could have guessed it went this deep.

So, Jareth was her father. And she had magic of her own?

Holding her hand in front of her, she focused all her energy, carefully picturing a crystal like what her newly-confirmed father had shown her. She nearly gasped when the weight of it appeared in her hand.

"Just a crystal," she murmured, twisting her hand around slowly. "But, if you turn it this way…"

And there was an image of her mother, clothed in a beautiful white ball gown, dancing with the king. With a small giggle, the crystal disappeared, and she huddled back under the covers.

"They can tell me when they're ready."

-------------------------------------

Ange: And there you are. We are introduced to my lovely little character Jenna Anne Williams, who is based off of my boyfriend's younger sister. Somewhat.

Jareth: *shocked* You made me have a daughter? You do know Sarah won't be happy about this.

Ange: Hey, the readers eat this stuff up. Besides, it opens up so many different opportunites. Now, about that special chance I was talking about earlier. Since I'm going on temporary self-induced creative hiatus, I'm going to need your guy's help. Here's how this littlle contest is going to work: you guys review like always-because I love to hear how good I'm doing-and leave me an idea for a future story. Along with that, leave a line of dialouge or a line from the potential chapter, and I will get to it A.S.A.P. Which ever ones I like, I will get to writing whenever I get the chance, and you guys will get a special spot on a future story I'm working on! How's that for ya'?

Jareth: Seems too complicated to me. This is bound to end up in total chaos.*pulls up a lawn chair and a bucket of popcorn* Tell me when it starts.

Ange: You are such a downer. So, review! Do it, and you all get an owl plushie!

----------------------------------

1: Honestly, there was no better title I could think of, so I interpret it like this: it's the hope that Sarah has that Jenna will accept the Underground as her destiny.

2: My boyfriend gave me a bunch of lilacs when we started dating. That, and I just think they're really pretty.

3: As His Nibs said, I own a little stuffed snowy owl that I got at Toys 'R' Us. That's the owl Jenna cuddles.

4: I've seen different fics with Sarah as a writer, so I figured: why break from a good thing?

5: Because we all know what kind of back pain comes from sitting at a computer for hours. Am I right?


	3. Happy Holidays

Ange: Oh, is it good to be back! Thank you, everyone, for being so patient while I was on break!

Jareth: On break? You were fighting with your ex. How is that taking a break?

Ange: *shoves him into the wall* Anyways, thank you again for waiting for so long. A lot of stuff just came up at once, all kinds of stress and whatnot. So, to kick off my return, here's a cute little story just in time for the holidays. Jareth!

Jareth: *rubbing his arm where he fell into the wall* AngeDeNocte doesn't own anything from Labyrinth, only a carton of eggnog and a plate of chocolate chip cookies. Lord help us if she did own us...

Ange: Please enjoy, and remember this: reviews make me want to update faster.

Happy Holidays

If there was one holiday Sarah Williams loved more than Halloween, it was Christmas. The happiness in everyone's hearts, the joy of seeing loved ones, the almost magical feeling in the air, and the smell of cookies baking. Oh yes, the cookies were her favorite part. Any other time of the year, she couldn't be paid to make such sweet things. But whenever the holiday season rolled around, Toby was always the teacher's pet at the Christmas bake sale.

Pulling a fresh batch of chocolate chip out of the oven, she turned to grab the powdered sugar, and let out an embarrassing squeak of surprised when the Goblin King stared down at her with a rather cheerful grin.

"Good evening, Sarah dearest! How are you this fine Christmas eve?" he sang, placing a quick kiss on her cheek.

Needless to say, the brunette was caught off guard by his hyperness. "Um, I'm great, thanks. What got into you? The goblins spike your cornflakes with extra sugar this morning?"

"Oh, nonsense. 'Tis the season. You mortals just seem to get so overworked over one holiday; I suppose the…jolliness soaks right in. You're a bad influence on me," he explained offhandedly, reaching for the still-hot tray.

"I wouldn't do that. They're still-"

"OUCH!"

"Hot," she sighed, just a little too late. "That's what you get, trying to take the cookies early.

He looked down at her, somehow pulling off the "puppy-dog" pout, while sucking on his finger to ease the stinging. Sarah quickly shook away the fog in her brain at that delightful image, and dragged him by the wrist to the sink. She twisted the cold water on and stuck his hand under it, wincing as he uttered a small whimper.

"Well, if those cookies weren't so good, I wouldn't want to be reaching for them before they cool," he grumbled, sounding less like royalty and more like a petulant child.

She rolled her eyes and turned the water off, handing him a dishtowel. "So, what's with the wardrobe change? Is this an Underground thing?"

He looked down at himself, giddy that she had noticed. His shirt was similar to the so-called poet's shirts (1) that she liked so much, but a pair of snug denim jeans had taken the place of his breeches(2). With a shrug, he replied, "Call it an experiment. I'm seeing how you Abovegrounders live. And I must say, I'm starting to grow fond of your fashion sense."

She laughed at that, and he loved the sound. "Well, I'm glad that my knowledge of fashion pleases you, sir. Hope you can deal with hideous Christmas sweaters, after we've given you such high expectations."

He glanced down at said sweater that she was wearing, a devious grin stretching across his face. "Oh, I think I'll be able to deal with it."

"Jareth, quit staring at my chest," she scowled, depositing the now-cooled cookies onto a festive serving plate. "Irene(3) gave me this a few years ago, and I haven't been motivated to buy a new one yet."

"Sarah! As if someone of my standing would do something so despicable!" he cried, doing a surprisingly good job of sounding outraged.

She shot him a look that clearly said she wasn't impressed by his act, shoving a small glass of eggnog at him. He was clearly confused about the drink at first, but quickly remembered it from when she had given it to him last year, and downed half the glass. Setting the glass on the counter, he made his way over to the couch and sat himself next to her.

"So, dear Sarah, since you obviously aren't seeing your family for Christmas, what do you have planned for us?"

"Us?" she repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course. I have absolutely no intention of leaving a lovely young woman alone on Christmas eve. It just wouldn't be right," he stated as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"Well, I had planned on breaking out my collection of movies and falling asleep on the couch to Miracle On 34th Street…other than that, nothing. Unless you want me to call the goblins up for a wild party. I know you love our parties."

Jareth laughed and leaned his head against the back of the couch. What he saw, though, left him thoroughly puzzled.

"Sarah?"

"Hm?"

"Did you do your own decorating this year?"

"No, actually. I've been so busy with work, and I'd always come home dead tired. Didymus offered to round up the gang and do it for me. Why?"

He pointed a finger towards the ceiling. Hanging there, duct tape firmly in place around the stem, was a small bit of mistletoe(4).

"They really are trying to kill me," she muttered, shaking her head in defeat.

He cupped her chin in his hand and raised her head so she would look him in the eyes. "Come now, Sarah. What's a bit of tradition between friends?"

Unable-or unwilling-to find any argument, she leaned in and placed her lips against his, vehemently telling herself that this was only tradition and that she was not enjoying how soft his lips were, and how good they felt against hers.

"There now," he murmured as she pulled away, his eyes bright. "Was that so hard?"

Sarah said nothing and turned the tv on in time to see Frosty and the kids parading down Main Street. When a pair of warm arms wrapped around her waist, and a chin made itself comfortable on her shoulder, she just sighed and smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Sarah."

"Merry Christmas, Jareth."

There were many things Sarah Williams loved about Christmastime: the happiness in everyone's hearts, the joy of seeing loved ones, the almost magical feeling in the air, and the smell of cookies baking. The one thing she loved most, though-and she would never admit this out loud-was being able to spend time with the blonde imp of a king, snuggled together on a couch, eating chocolate chip cookies, and just sharing each others company.

* * *

Ange: Well, there you have it: my contribution to the popularity of Christmas fanfiction. And we get to end it with a nice bit of fluff.

Jareth: And delightfully snug Christmas sweaters...

Ange: Pervert. Anway, I'll try to get a new chapter up for New Years. Until then, keep on reading. Your comments tell me what you want. Hope you all have a safe and happy holiday season!

* * *

1: A lot of people of the Labyrinth forums-which I tend to creep around-very much dislike the terms for Jareth's shirts. Therefore, I don't come right out and call it a "poet's shirt", since I have no real terms for it. So, I hope I don't offend anyone.

2: More or less the same note as number one.

3: A lot of people tend to write Sarah's stepmom's name as Karen. It actually says on Internet Movie Database that she is unofficially name Irene. Personal preference, I guess.

4: This is the same mistletoe as in the first chapter.


	4. Morning After

BB: Yes, I know, it's been a while. And yes, I know, I changed my penname. I've been busy, okay?

Jareth: Busy with your boyfriend, you mean.

BB: Shut it. You haven't tried to help at all!

Jareth: I don't have to. That is _not_ part of my contract.

BB: Whatever. So, since it's been such a long time, I'm making it up to you all with-what I hope is-a nice bit of steaminess. Also, because school is starting next week, and my writing schedule will be cut down even further. Blondie! Disclaimer!

Jareth: *sighs* Beauty Of Broadway does not own anything from Labyrinth, or any of it's characters. Just her imagination.

BB: This one's for you, Lala and Ella!

**Morning After**

Jareth groaned as the sunlight sliced across his eyes, and he rolled over, trying to will his mind back into blissful unconsciousness. His bed had somehow become so much warmer and more comfortable and…wait, why was it so quiet?(1) And when did his sheets become so smooth? And why were there _hands_ on his body?

His eyes reluctantly snapped open and he had to bite back a gasp at the sight. There, laying next to him with long arms loosely wrapped around his shoulders, was Sarah Williams, champion of the Labyrinth, keeper of his heart, all-around unearthly beautiful woman who had taunted him relentlessly over the years. The king let out a breathy sigh and tried to run through his mind just how they ended up like this. She had been depressed and heartbroken-again, he was frustrated and overly stressed, and what had started as reminiscing over drinks had quickly became…

"Oh, gods," he murmured softly, willing himself to regret last night. How could he have done something so irresponsible? Taking advantage of the one woman whom he had offered his whole kingdom to, the woman that he lo-cared very deeply for(2).

He looked back down at her, a pleasant tightening in his chest as he watched her sleep. The early morning sunlight streaming in through the window made her skin glow. A few strands of dark hair had fallen across her face, and he absently brushed them away. She looked so peaceful, like an angel-no, she _was_ an angel, sent specifically to make his life a living Hell. Oh, but he adored it so.

He suddenly felt something brushing against the back of his neck and Sarah was inching herself closer to him in her sleep, laying her head on his chest as one of her hands tangled itself in his blonde locks. A content smile lazily stretched it's way across her face, and his heart actually skipped a beat. She really was making his life so difficult.

"Dear Sarah," he whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "This is completely unfair, what you're doing to me."

"I wonder-mm-what your basis for-ah-comparison is(3)," she replied sleepily, arching her back as she stretched out.

Jareth bit his lip as _every inch_ of her torturous little figure was pressed against him. Despite the fact that he wasn't mortal, he still faced the problem most human men did, and he knew she could feel that. He only hoped that she wouldn't hate him for something he couldn't control.

_Nearly eight years of watching you turn into an incredibly gorgeous young woman_(4)_, _he wanted to say, silently stroking her cheek. _And realizing what a damn fool I've been._

She smiled lazily, still partly asleep, and glanced down at their bodies. "We're really in deep on this one, aren't we?" Sarah giggled lightly.

A shiver went through him as he remembered just how _deep_ they had been last night. "No throwing this into an oubliette," he agreed, a grin stretching over his face. Let them deal with the reprecussions later-right now, they could just enjoy each other's company.

"So," she started, trailing a finger across his collarbone, "was it good for you?"

Flashes of her lithe body twisting and writhing underneath him caused him to moan, and he could feel his _problem_ getting worse. Something in the back of his mind snapped, took over his rational side, and he carefully rolled over on top of her. Her eyes widened as he trapped her, pinning her arms above her head with his hands.

"Oh, it was very good for me," he purred, nuzzling the curve of her neck. Gods, if she didn't just smell incredible… "And you, sweetheart?"

He heard her let out a barely audible gasp as he pulled a bit of her flesh into his mouth, and when her short nails scraped against his scalp, his eyes rolled back into his head. Just the tiniest bit of pain somehow added to the already intense pleasure she was causing him.

"Just amazing," she admitted, relishing in the feel of his hands and mouth on her body. "Better than amazing. Perfect, wonderful, more than I could have ever imagined."

He grinned dangerously and slowly pulled away, taking delight that she could boost his ego so well. When he saw her face, though, he had to bite his lip-her eyes were hazy with lust, her cheeks were flushed, and her lips were parted in anticipation. She looked thoroughly ravished, and he took pride knowing that he had been the cause of it.

The room suddenly spun and he found himself on his back, staring up at a triumphantly smirking Sarah with wide eyes. "S-Sarah?" he asked in surprise, amazed that she had enough strength to flip him over.

"So, up for round two?"(5)

BB: So, there you go. My attempt at something that has hopefully given you a daily dose of some steam.

Jareth: *passed out from blood loss a while ago*

BB: Well, I know I at least pleased someone. Please review-it always makes me happy. PS-I hate trying to make line breaks.

1: His first clue that something was up should have been the lack of high-pitched squealing, explosions, or chicken noises.

2: Someone's in denial.

3: One of the best lines in the whole movie.

4: I like to put Sarah at around 23.

5: Who wouldn't be?


	5. What Cost?

**Emily:** I know, it's been a while. Things have been hectic in my life, most recently becoming single again. If you've got some kind of comment about it, telling me he was a jerk or whatever, please just save it-it hurts enough, and I really don't need anything else from strangers I don't know. I just needed to get out my frustration, and this is what I got. I'm sorry if it sucks, but this is what you're getting, and if you aren't happy with it, go read something else.

**What Cost?**

"Why, Jareth? How could you?"

The Goblin King didn't answer, refusing to meet the icy glare. He could argue that it was her fault, that she had put him in this position, but that would get him nowhere.

"I just can't even begin to understand how you thought this was okay," Sarah was muttering, pacing back and forth across the living room-an old habit that hadn't died, he realized absently. "How did you even think you would be able to get away with this?"

"I was doing what I believed was right for my kingdom," he answered coolly, arms folded behind his back, silently cursing the fact he had forgotten his gloves. Sarah had called for him so urgently that he hadn't remembered to put them on in his haste.

"What was right for your-" The brunette spun to face him, her eyes ablaze with fury as she stormed up to him. "You were in bed with another woman!"

_(Flashback)_

"_Oh, _Jareth..."

Sarah froze outside of the king's bedroom, the moan ringing through her brain as she tried to figure the sound out. Most the moans she heard in the goblin kingdom were usually moans of pain or suffering, but this one was definitely _not _suffering. She decided she was just hearing things, because the feminine voice was clearly enjoying herself-

"Amara, not so loud. One of the servants could hear," came a gruff reply.

She felt her heart drop into her stomach at the sound of Jareth's voice. _No, it's not him,_ Sarah tried to tell herself, cracking the door open as quiet as she could. _I've finally lost it, and this is a hallucination._

She was met with the cold, hard truth when she managed to slip her head past the door in time for another long moan from the female voice, and the sight of Jareth's back rising up from the bed. He must not have sensed her presence as he turned and sat on the edge of the bed, pale blonde locks falling into his face as he breathed heavily. The woman on the bed let out a throaty chuckle, and Sarah's chest tightened as the woman sat up: her long hair was like pure sunshine falling down her back and her skin was like snow-absolutely gorgeous, and what she could see of the woman's body was flawless.

"Mm, that was lovely, Jareth," the woman purred as she ran a long-fingered hand down Jareth's back, and that was enough to send Sarah running down the hall, too disgusted to see anymore.

_(End flashback)_

"Sarah, I need to produce an heir," he tried to tell her, only to be met with a hard poke to the chest.

"Then what were all those nights on my bed? Last week even?" the infuriated woman shot back. "Was I just not good enough for you?"

"It's been almost a year, Sarah, and nothing's happened. Humans and fae can't have a child together-that's why I turned to Lady Amara..." He had thought it was a reasonable solution at the time.

"And you didn't think I would find out?" Sarah's voice suddenly dropped from a near-screeching tone to a very quiet one that instantly put him on guard. "How long were you going to keep this from me, Jareth?"

"I never thought it would be necessary to tell you at all...Sarah, you can't be angry with me," Jareth said, taking a step closer to her with his arms out. Surely she would see how unreasonable she was being.

The king stopped in his tracks, though, when she lifted up a silver spoon that had been in her tea when she called him. "Don't you dare come any closer to me, Goblin King," she whispered, holding the spoon in front of her like a weapon. She knew full-well about his deadly weakness to metal (cold iron, really) and she was not afraid to exploit it at the moment. "You have absolutely no right to say I can't be angry. You go and sleep with another woman, then you expect me to be okay with it after telling me I can't give you a kid? I want you out of here, Jareth."

His mismatched eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms in a move that his goblins knew to fear. "Sarah, I am a king, and you had every intention of becoming my queen. You will not treat me this way."

"Like hell I won't!" she snapped and chucked the spoon at his face. He easily avoided it, but his eyes widened as he finally realized she was out for blood. "Get the hell out of my apartment, Goblin King, and take anything you left here with you!"

Not knowing what else to do, he resorted to the last move he had left: pleading. "Sarah, please, don't do this," he begged, ready to fall to his knees in front of her. "I love you, and I was only trying to do this so we would be able to have our future."

Sarah took one glance down at him, turned away, and remarked the words that were still a slap in the face, even after eight years. "You have no power over me."

His eyes turned as cold as his heart felt, and the Goblin King straightened himself. "Very well then. You'll have no more contact from me, Sarah." He was surprised how much he sounded like himself from the first time they met. "It looks like you've won again."

He was gone in a cloud of smoke, and Sarah finally fell to her knees, burying her face in the couch as the tears she had been holding back finally wracked her body in sobs. She had won again, but at what cost?


	6. A Is For

**Author's Note:**

So. As of last week, my computer caught a virus, and I had to go and get it completely wiped. While I was battling my internet withdrawal, I found my iPod in the deepest reaches of my purse, bought a new notebook and my favorite pack of pencils, and I got writing. In the few days that I was completely blocked off from anything important, I managed to knock off three little pieces that I'm quite proud of. So, for the next 26 chapters or so, they'll all be loosely related to some letter of the alphabet.

**Disclaimer:**

Angel Of Broadway does not own anything from or relating to the 80's cult flick Labyrinth or David Bowie. If I did, however, Sarah would have said yes in the end, and there would have been tighter pants.

**Apologies**

It seemed like Jareth was always apologizing for any little thing that went wrong, even things that couldn't possibly have been his fault. It was as if he was trying to make up for every injustice he had committed that night.

If Sarah hadn't had the best day at work: "I'm sorry, darling."

If her oh-so delightful stepmother had something to gripe about or criticize: "I'm sorry, dearest."

If she awoke in the middle of the night, shaking from a nightmare about being trapped in the oubliette for good: "How can I ever make it up to you, precious?"

Those times were the worst, because he knew those nightmares were actually his fault. Most nights, she would be okay after a few minutes of being held and a glass of water, and then it was back to bed. Other nights, though...other nights were worse, because those were the nights she would wake up screaming, crying for him not to leave, and he would spend the rest of the night holding her close and helplessly stroking her hair. It was those nights were he would have gave anything to grant his own wish: that she had never been exposed to his Labyrinth.

After what might have been five minutes or five hours, Sarah sniffled and raised her head, wiping at her eyes. When she saw how her tears had soaked through his shirt, she let out a small noise and laid her hand on his chest.

"I'm sorry, Jareth."

He may have been a powerful being, but the only things that could truly harm him were her own apologies.

**End**

So, y'all know the drill. Review and let me know what you think, and if you've got any suggestions for letters (after C), go ahead and tell me. Thanks!


	7. B Is For

**Author's Note**

Yeah, I know I just uploaded the last chapter a few days ago, but I was getting antsy for an update, and I thought this one was kind of cute. This one is also somewhat based on a personal experience, so yeah. Just as a side note: should I continue with the little footnote thingys I was doing? It's not like they helped the chapter at all-I just haven't really found any opportunity to place any in the more recent chapters. Let me know what you think? Hope you enjoy, and as always, please review!

**Disclaimer**

Angel Of Broadway does not own anything from or relating to the 80's cult flick Labyrinth or David Bowie. I do, however, own a very violent and unusual experience with ballet class.

**Ballerina**

_"...look gorgeous, sweetie."_

Sarah stifled a yawn as she shuffled out of the bedroom, unable to figure out how she was hearing her mother's voice. That, and the fact that she was hearing her mother's voice at 2:30 in the morning.

_"I feel like an idiot,"_ she heard a young girl say in response.

Rounding the corner into the living room, she saw the faint light of the television, though most of the screen was blocked by a wild mass of hair that she knew quite well.

"That explains why you weren't in bed," the brunette mumbled, smirking as the figure jumped and spun around.

"Sarah darling, I thought you were asleep," Jareth remarked in surprise, watching her walk around the back of the couch.

"I was," she replied as she took a seat next to him, her head falling on to his shoulder easily. "What are you watching?"

"Well, I apologize in advance, but I stumbled across some of your home videos in the box Irene dropped off yesterday-this one was labeled 'Ballet Recital'." He gestured to the screen, and Sarah let out a groan as she realized what he was watching. "Is something wrong, dearest?"

"I absolutely hated ballet class, but my mom thought it would help me make friends," she answered grudgingly, watching as her former ballet teacher walked across the stage.

_"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, and thank you for coming. All our young ladies have worked very hard the past few months, and they're all very excited to show you their routines. First up is our beginners class dancing to Swan Lake."_

_ "Ooh, this is Sarah's class!"_ her mother exclaimed off-screen as a group of young girls in feathery white tutus paraded on to the stage.

"Can we turn this off now?" Sarah groaned again as the view zoomed in on a particularly sullen-looking brunette.

"Sarah, love, you were adorable," the king chuckled, laying his arm over her shoulders. "I can't see why you're so upset about this little recital."

"You'll see in a minute," she warned him.

Sure enough, the blonde girl on Sarah's right tripped and stumbled into the brunette. That was enough to set the already-annoyed girl off: she whirled around and sent a flying right hook to the other girl's jaw. The audience gasped and the teacher quickly sprung to pull Sarah off the poor girl.

_"Where the hell did she learn to punch like that?"_ her mother could be heard shouting before the video turned off.

There was a long silence between them until Jareth finally remarked, "Well, at least you were a cute ballerina."

**End**

Did you enjoy that little glimpse into my own life? Well, if you didn't, too bad, cause you got it anyways. As much as I enjoy all the favorites I've been getting for this story, I'd really appreciate a few more reviews so people can let me know what they like or don't like. So, hugs and kisses to all, and please review!


	8. C Is For

**Author's Note:**

So. This has got to be the single most smutty thing I have ever written in my life. And it's really my first attempt at something like this, too, so I hope I did okay. Um, yeah, my brain is kind of mush after this, so...um, please enjoy.

**Disclaimer:**

Angel Of Broadway does not own anything from or relating to the 80's cult flick Labyrinth or David Bowie. If I did, there would have been plenty of scenes like this one.

**Chocolate**

"Nngh, Sarah, gods..."

Sarah glanced up and took in the sight of her oh-so powerful Goblin King straining against his bonds; with his cheeks flushed, eyes fluttering shut, and bottom lip caught between his pointed teeth, he made the absolute picture of need.

"Now, Jareth," she crooned, taking delight in the way he flinched at the sound of his name. "I thought you were above begging."

He had never hated his own words more than then. It had all started with his very stupid accusation that he could make her beg with hardly any provocation. This, of course, set off her competitive nature and brought about the challenge that she could turn him into a begging and pleading mess much faster than he could do to her. Now here he was, wrists tied to her headboard with a pair of her fashion scarves (handcuffs may have been disastrous in his de-gloved state), his nerves on fire and his body screaming for her touch.

"I am," he finally managed to retort, inhaling sharply when her nails raked across his abdomen. "I can take anything your devious little mind could possibly think of, and I will not beg."

The evil gleam in her eyes told him those words would be his undoing. She bent over to bed, giving him a very nice view of her backside, before she straightened back up with a dark brown bottle on her hand.

"Anything, tra-la-la?" she grinned while flipping open the bottle's cap.

"Now that's just cruel to turn my own-dammit, that's cold!" he yelped as she squeezed the nearly frigid syrup over his bare chest. "You could have warned me!"

Sarah laughed and muttered something to the effect of "what a baby" as she tossed the bottle to the back of her bed. He was about to question what she had planned, when her tongue starting going to work on licking up the syrup, and he let out a long groan as that damnable appendage traced across the sensitive skin of his stomach.

She finally raised her head and his heart stopped trying to pound out of his chest for a moment. He fleetingly thought she was going to give him a break and go easy on him-

"Sarah!" he loudly gasped, hips nearly arching off the bed as her sinfully hot mouth closed around him.

As soon as her tongue began running up and down the most sensitive part of his anatomy, the king knew he wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer, and he could already hear the moans spilling from his own mouth. She hummed around him, and the vibrations sent shivers up and wrenched a whimper out of his throat. He could feel that maddening piece of ecstasy rushing closer, and he was so close to falling off that edge, and-

"Oh no, did I leave the oven on?" Sarah exclaimed, climbing off the bed and moving towards the door.

Jareth had been so close that it actually took him a few moments to realize what happened. When he finally managed to glare at her deliciously naked form, she only raised an eyebrow in response.

"Sarah Williams, get over here and finish what you started," he growled, pulling desperately against the scarves. He was so damn hard it was almost painful, and how dare she leave him like this, the little sadist!

"I don't think you're in any position to be giving orders, Your Highness," she replied in a heavily mocking tone, sauntering back to the bed. "In case you don't remember, I'm not one of your subjects that you can send to the Bog." She stopped at the end of the bed, giving him the most torturing view of her body, and he could already feel the effect her next words would have on him. "You have no power over me."

Even after eight years, those words were like a flipped switch to his over-stimulated body, causing him to groan and writhe helplessly against the sheets. She was pushing every button and doing everything in her power to set him off, and he knew she wouldn't do anything about it until he gave her what she wanted.

Fighting down every bit of stubborn pride, he raised his head and gazed up at her as pleadingly as he could manage in his current state. "Sarah darling," he moaned, and he internally rejoiced at the way her own body flinched. "I need to you to finish me. Please..."

There was a long pause between them, and Jareth actually held his breath in nervousness, until a satisfied look spread across her face. She climbed back up on to the bed and crawled up his body to straddle his hips, just barely hovering above where he needed her most.

"Now was that so hard?"

His intended reply that yes, it was quite hard quickly morphed into a long groan as she finally lowered herself on to him. She let out a breathy gasp and leaned over, capturing his lips in a frantic kiss as she started to grind her hips against his. Jareth's head fell back and as he gleefully watched Sarah pushed them both to a mind-blowing release, he realized giving into begging had never tasted so sweet.

**End**

Yeah, so, um. Hope you enjoyed, I know I did. Please...review if you want more shameless smut like this.


	9. D Is For

**Author's Note**

Now, there were several very cliched routes I could have taken with this letter; a few of them, I was sorely tempted to take. However, whilst my computer was in the shop, I went to go see Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows with my grandpa (Side note: I bawled like an absolute baby several times during the movie). Anyways, when it comes to marriage/wedding proposals, I always imagine something a little more...personal and creative. That, combined with the best movie I have ever seen in my entire life, gave me this little doo-dad. And, yes, that is a technical term. So, as always, enjoy and let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer**

Angel Of Broadway does not own anything from or relating to the 80's cult flick Labyrinth or David Bowie. I would, however, like to own a fancy piece of Fae jewelry like this one.

**Diadem**

"What in the name of...?"

The thing sat on her bed, glittering up at Sarah almost menacingly. To anyone else, it would have looked completely harmless resting inside the black velvet box, but the brunette knew better than that. Even if she hadn't stumbled across the long box hidden in the farthest reaches of her closet, she still would have been more than wary just seeing it. Finally confused and annoyed enough, she knew exactly who could be behind this mystery box.

"Jareth!"

The blonde popped his head around the door seconds after being called, once again confirming her suspicions that he really was stalking her. The pleasant smile gracing his face quickly faded when his bi-colored gaze landed on the object sitting on her bed. He fully stepped into the room, almost looking like he was going to be a bit sick.

"How did you find that?" he asked, his voice unusually quiet. "You weren't supposed to find that. I thought I had hid it well enough."

"I was looking for a pair of boots, and stumbled across this little thing," she answered, crossing her arms and fixing him with a frown. His reaction was _not _helping. "So. Do you want to tell me what exactly this means?"

The king let out a long sigh and raked a hand through his wild hair, walking over and carefully lifting the box in his hands. "I did plan on showing you, just...not for a while." Taking a seat on the bed, he set the velvet box aside and very gently lifted the object inside, gazing down at it in what looked like reverence. "This actually belonged to my grandmother, and she wore it as queen. I had hoped that when-_if _you ever said yes, you would wear it..."

Sarah blinked a few times in surprise-she was used to him still believing in her becoming his queen one day, but she had definitely been taken aback by his confession. "You...wanted me to wear your grandmother's tiara?" The silver circlet was quite beautiful, the metal twisted into delicate little flowers, and it was a strange comparison to his dark gloves.

"It's actually a diadem," he corrected absently, though she didn't let herself get bother by it. "I've actually had it hidden in your closet for quite some time. When I gained possession of her jewels, I knew the Goblin City wasn't exactly the safest place for such important things, and we were back on speaking terms by then...I didn't think you would mind."

"Well, no, I don't mind, but it still would have been nice to know that I had priceless fey jewelry in my house," she retorted as she sat down next to him, watching how he handled the diadem. "You're still stuck on the idea of me being your queen."

Jareth sighed again and replaced the crown back in it's box, gingerly closing the lid. "You know I love you, Sarah." She knew just where his speech was leading. "If you could only consider it; you play all your different roles as queens or noble ladies-why not actually live it? You already have most the kingdom wrapped around your little finger, and they treat you better than they treat me, in all honesty."

"Jareth, we've talked about this. It's just not the right time, and you know the goblins fear you just as they should." She stood up from the bed and gave him a light smile as she headed for the door. "I love you too, okay?"

"Okay," he mumbled in reply, and she couldn't help laughing at how much he looked like a petulant child.

She stopped at the door, noticing that he looked more than a little disheartened by her rejection, and that made her frown. "Hey."

He quickly looked up, a few strands of hair falling in front of his eyes from the movement. Just a simple action like that had her smiling, realizing how much he was able to make her smile on a daily basis.

"It's very nice, but a ring would have done just as well," she told him, turning out of the room before she could see his response. The shout of surprised excitement was more than enough.

**End**

Well, I think it's pretty cute. Tiny bit angsty maybe? I dunno, I'm still working on angst. I also realize I've been cranking out chapters left and right, but that's because I _really _want to get started on my Halloween chapter, because I'm so excited for Halloween! Well, that, and because it's probably going to take most of my brain power to write that one up. As always, review and let me know what you think!


	10. E Is For

**Author's Note**

I'm entitled to at least _one _shameless self-insert chapter, right? Well, good, cause there's definitely gonna be more than one. Plus, SCREW YOU, FOURTH WALL. So, if you don't know what Squishables are, you seriously need to look them up and buy one-they are so ridiculously adorable. (They're giant fuzzy animals. Hug them.)

**Disclaimer**

Angel Of Broadway does not own anything from or relating to the 80's cult flick Labyrinth or David Bowie. I do own bad sinus headaches and Rupert, who is so freaking amazing.

**Emily**

"Ugh, goddamn sinuses," the teen groaned, flopping down on to her bed gracelessly. She regretted the harsh movement instantly, cringing against the pounding in her skull.

Carefully leaning forward, she laid her head on one of the numerous pillows, sighing gratefully for the coolness on her face. The tempting thought of creeping downstairs to pop a few Advil came to mind, but it was already late at night, and she didn't want to risk waking her grandparents up.

"Goddammit," she whined into the pillow as her poor head throbbed again, rubbing her fingers into the temples in an attempt to relieve the pressure. "I wish this stupid headache would go away!"

"It seems you've forgotten the right words," a voice crooned above her.

She jumped in shock and quickly pressed a hand to her forehead, tilting her head to glare up at the Goblin King. "You know, I'm really not in the mood right now, Jareth."

He gave a disdainful snort in response as he settled on the edge of the bed, looking a bit out of place against the multicolored covers. "Come now, Emily. I know you've some anger issues, but this is taking it a bit far, don't you think? We can do without you strangling yourself."

He received a mumbled retort that vaguely sounded like her telling him to go do something anatomically impossible with himself, resulting in a laugh as he held up the newest addition to her bed. "And what is this ghastly thing?" he asked, examining the ball of purple fluff.

"Don't hurt Rupert," Emily grumbled, snatching the wolf-like stuffed animal from his hands. "I just got him."

"There you are. Now why are you in such a foul mood?"

Tucking the spherical Rupert under her head, the brunette carefully turned on to her side, gazing up at him rather pitifully. "Sinuses acting up," she sighed. "Horrible pressure in my head, my ears are draining like crazy, and a sledgehammer to the face would probably feel really pleasant right now. Sure, I've got the immune system of an ox, but when it comes to sinus infections? Forget it."

"That does sound unpleasant." Really, what else could he say to help? It's not like he had to experience mortal illnesses. "Why not write a bit, take your mind off of it? That usually seems to help you get over things."

"It's not the same as being _emotionally _sick. It hurts to focus or concentrate on anything," she mumbled, and he did feel a bit sympathetic after hearing the pain in her voice. "And I'm so dang tired, but I can't get to sleep."

"Well, you know what to ask for," he prompted, a crystal balancing on the tips of his fingers. "Anytime you'd like to finally live to magic you so love to write about-"

"Thank you for the offer, Your Majesty," she quickly interrupted, sarcasm heavy in her tone, "but I'm not falling for any offers involving magic until I turn 18. I know how the fae work."

"Of course you would," Jareth grumbled, a scowl coming to his face as the crystal dematerialized. Until the girl was legally an adult, she could still be taken captive by his kind, and he should have figured she would know a loophole. "You would think yourself clever, wouldn't you?"

He got a rather pleased grin in return. "How's Jenna, by the way? She won't tell me anything about her lessons."

"Ah, that. She's got a bit of a ways to go yet-just as stubborn as her mother when she wants to be," he replied, though he was quick to boast how well his daughter was doing readying herself for nobility. "But she's doing quite well, despite her lack of enthusiasm at times..."

"That's Jenna," Emily laughed, only to be broken off by a nearly jaw-splitting yawn.

"Perhaps getting to sleep would make you feel better, hm?" Standing back up, he gave her a courtly bow that earned a roll of her eyes, and disappeared in his over-dramatic show of glitter.

"What a drama queen," the teen muttered as she snuggled into her bed, trying to fall asleep as he had suggested. When laying there for a few minutes starting to become stifling, the covers were kicked off, and her faithful notebook was retrieved from the bedside table. "Good thing he's a good sport when it comes to being written about."

**End**

Yup, shameless self-insert at it's finest. I did have another one started for E, but it was taking too long to work out, and I need to get started on my freaking Halloween chapter, and I already procrastinate as it is...please review and let me know what you think!


	11. F Is For

**Author's Note**

I figured it's been a while since we had any mention of Jenna, and I have some good ideas in the works for her (possibly a whole story, but we'll see). Plus, another shameless self-insert chapter! Partly. You'll see. As for the Duncan that is briefly mentioned, my dear friends will know who he is, and just why he's important enough to mention him. Once again, screw you, Fourth Wall!

**Disclaimer**

Angel Of Broadway does not own anything from or relating to the 80's cult flick Labyrinth or David Bowie. I do own Jenna, Bronwyn, and myself. Can you really own yourself, though?

**Friends**

Jenna Williams considered friends to be the most important thing someone could have in their life. Sure, love was also pretty high up on the list, but with friends, you could (mostly) be yourself and not have high expectations to live up to. With her friends, the only expectation she had to keep was having the cool, old-fashioned mom and the dad who nobody wanted to mess with. Then again, her friends knew otherwise.

Bronwyn Wallace had been her closest friend since kindergarten, even if they didn't know how much they had in common at the time. Wild strawberry-blonde curls and a grin wider than the Mississippi made her quite a sight wherever they went, and she was always the one to get any party started. Then again, Jenna could remember a very specific time when her easily excited friend had been stunned speechless...

_"Mom I'm home from school! And can my friend come over?" Jenna called as the two girls came into the house, front door banging behind them._

_ "You don't think you should have asked before we got here?" Bronwyn asked, slipping her backpack off and letting it hit the floor along with her blonde friend's bag. "What if your dad's busy or something? You always say how work's got him tangled up."_

_ Jenna rolled her eyes-no matter how exuberant the redhead could get, she somehow managed to be incredibly cautious. And it's not like she would understand just what kind of work her father did. "Dad won't be here. He's got stuff, and he doesn't work from home anyways."_

_ "I have stuff now, do I?"_

_ The girls whirled around at the sound of his voice, the blonde letting out a small noise of delight. "You're home!" she exclaimed, running up to wrap her arms around him. At the age of ten, she didn't see anything wrong with hugging her father in front of a friend, especially when she hadn't seen him in a few days._

_ "Yes, I'm home, precious," he chuckled, returning the hug before releasing her. "Now what's this about a friend? Did you ask your mother first?"_

_ "Well, I was gonna, as soon as I saw her," she mumbled, quickly changing the subject by turning around to introduce him. "Dad, this is my friend, Bron-why are you staring like that? You look like a fish."_

_ "Jenna, when you said your dad had to work with royal people, I didn't think you were serious!" Bronwyn gaped at the tall blonde man, the expression on her face clearly showing that she was more than a bit intimidated. "Your Majesty!" _

_ Jenna blinked and glanced up at her father, who was just as confused as she was._

Well, needless to say, that little meeting led to the explanation of Bronwyn's family having loose ties to the Fae courts, and Jenna was glad she finally had someone to share her secret with. The two were closer than ever, and that suited them just fine. Then again, most great teams work in threes, which is where the last member of their motley little group fit in.

Jareth had more or less rescued Emily when she was very young, after she had wished herself away-with surprisingly clear speech for a three year old, he remembered. The girl had practically been abandoned by her mother and her father was most certainly not the parenting sort. When he had heard her wish and went to retrieve her, she had clung to his legs and sobbed like only a child could. Unsure what to do with her (and completely frightened by the spectacle), he took her to Sarah, who was still pregnant at the time.

_"Oh, Jareth, how could you take her from her home?" Sarah scolded as she carefully ran her fingers through the little girl's dark hair in an attempt to calm her down. "She's just a baby!"_

_ "Sarah, she wished herself away-what was I supposed to do?" Still adorned in his Goblin King attire, he paced back and forth across the living room floor, realizing what a mess he had gotten himself into. "And anyways, it's not like I can just take her back. You didn't see the kind of squalor she was left in. Really, a child barely able to fend for herself, and she's left alone for who knows how long; you would have done the same thing."_

_ Fixing him with a hard glare, she turned her attention back to the girl in her lap. "Why did you call him, sweetie?" she asked softly_

_ The little girl sniffled loudly and wiped at her eyes. "Cause-cause he help me," she whimpered, her tiny body trembling with unshed tears. "Nana say Gob-Gobwin King come get people who wished away. If I wished away, Daddy not be scared and hurt me."_

_ Jareth saw Sarah's grip tighten in anger, and he knelt down so the girl could see him, laying his hand on her wrist to get her attention. "And why was he scared?"_

_ He wasn't surprised that she stiffened at his touch-young children could sense magic far better than others, and they had already established that she knew who he was. "Cause Mommy leave. And Mommy leave cause I do things," she murmured, an odd look in her dark green eyes. "They scare Mommy, too."_

_ A frown came on to the Goblin King's face as he looked up at Sarah. She, too, looked a bit disconcerted by this bit of information. "What kind of things?" she asked hesitantly._

_ The girl squirmed around and pointed at the glass of water Sarah had left on the table. Before they knew it, the water had frozen completely solid, and the glass around it cracked and shattered, leaving only the block of ice. There was a long moment of stunned silence between them._

_ "Jareth," Sarah finally managed, her voice high in what could have been described as fear, "we can't let her go back." _

And they didn't. Well, not exactly: Jareth reordered time and a few memories so that the girl was found be the proper authorities and put into the care of her grandparents, who-oddly enough-lived only a block away from Sarah's house. Of course, he made frequent visits to help her control the budding powers she seemed to possess, and once Jenna was born, the visits between houses became a daily thing.

Emily was the quiet, thoughtful one of the group, and that was just fine with them-if the two younger girls had some kind of half-brained scheme cooked up (which happened quite often), she was the one to point out the cons of their plan. She was also the creative and dreamy one, the one who found more pleasure in books than in clothes. Jenna had never been jealous that her older friend had been able to easily harness her own powers, though she did tend to become a bit miffed that the brunette seemed to attract boys quite easily.

"I so do not!" Emily retorted, crossing her arms in a huff.

"You so do," Bronwyn replied smoothly, sipping at her mocha latte. "What about Duncan?"

The brunette's pale cheeks turned red and she kicked at the other girl's chair. "Shut up, _Winnie_."

"I told you not to call me that!"

"What are you gonna do about it, _Winnie_?"

With a ferocious battle cry, Bronwyn grabbed a handful of marshmallows from the bag and launched herself at Emily, who quickly rolled over the edge of the couch and ran for the door.

Jenna could only shake her head at the spectacle they made, and it was pretty sad when _she _had to be the responsible one. But Emily always became defensive when her current crush was mentioned, and Bronwyn's short temper always flared up when called by her nickname-with the way they constantly picked at each other, it was a wonder they managed to be around each other at all.

"You guys better clean this mess up!" she called after them even as she stood to pick up the marshmallows that had fallen to the carpet. "Those two are ridiculous."

But life just wouldn't be the same without crazy friends like hers.

**End**

Yup. I promise, the next chapter will be shorter. A drabble is only 100 words, right? Anyways. Hope you liked it, review and let me know what you thought!


	12. G Is For

**Author's Note**

Yep, another update. I told y'all, I need to get working on the Halloween special! And I'm a little disappointed at the lack of reviews, honestly-with all the work I've been getting done, I thought you'd be happy. Ugh, oh well. This one, I especially like, as it's supposed to be short little snippets based on each letter. Something of an acrostic, maybe? I dunno, but I'm quite happy with it.

**Disclaimer**

Angel Of Broadway does not own anything from or relating to the 80's cult flick Labyrinth or David Bowie. I do own Jenna.

**Goblin King**

"...Gross misconduct for a woman your age, especially considering your position!" Jareth went on as he paced across the floor, prompting Sarah to roll her eyes. She didn't think wanting to wear a mini-skirt would be such a big deal.

Of course there would be a catch to accepting his proposal-there was _always _a catch when it came to Jareth. She just never figured it would involve wearing something as ghastly as a corset.

"But nothing in this world or the next could ever make me leave you, not even a few stupid little words," he remarked as he grabbed her hands, keeping her close. "I love you."

"L-love?" she choked, her eyes going wide. She had suspected his feelings were a lot stronger, but actually hearing him declare it was a bit shocking.

"It's a girl," Sarah told Jareth tiredly, smiling as the nurse carefully placed the bundle in his arms. "Jenna Faye Williams. And she's already got your wild hair."

Never had Sarah imagined herself in a committed relationship-she just couldn't get used to the idea of being so tied down. But seeing Jareth at the end of the aisle, the wide grin on his face as she got closer and closer-it was better than could have dreamed.

"Kiss me. I don't care how much you may hate me, or how bad it will look, I'm just asking for one-" His sentence was cut off as she firmly pressed her lips against his, taking his breath away.

"I...I love you, too," Sarah answered after a long pause, finally realizing her feelings for him. The look of sheer joy that spread across his face was heart-stopping.

"Now promise me you won't do something so dangerously stupid ever again," Jareth snapped, eyes ablaze with fury and something very close to fear.

"Go ahead. It's been yours as well since you beat the Labyrinth." Sarah glanced up at him, and hesitantly stepped forward before turning around and sitting down. It was a bit odd sitting in his throne, but it also felt...right, being able to have that power alongside him.

**End**

Yes, a special chapter dedicated to the Goblin King himself. Sort of. Anyways, please review, my lovely readers! It makes me depressed when I don't get reviews, and if I'm depressed, I have no creativity!


	13. H Is For

**Author's Note**

And here is the Halloween chapter I've been teasing y'all about. This one...just about killed my creativity, so I really hope you like it. This one definitely takes place after What Cost?, though may or may not take place before Morning After. I'd like to give a special shout-out to my dearest Lala (xXxFlameOf- TheFanxXx) for helping me with this whole chapter, and therefore, she gets a special place in here. Anyways, I will soon be starting an actual story with Jenna and her friends as the main characters, and I already have most of a plot worked out, so get excited for it! Please enjoy all my hard work, and PLEASE review!

**Disclaimer**

Angel Of Broadway does not own anything from or relating to the 80's cult flick Labyrinth or David Bowie. I do own a gorgeous pirate costume-which I will not be wearing this year-and my dearest Lalita.

**Halloween**

"Jareth, I told you_ to get lost_."

It was Halloween, Sarah's (second) favorite time of year, and there was already a chill in the air that had nothing to do with the temperature. The monsters were definitely out to play this evening, and Sarah couldn't wait to don her costume and get lost in the magic of the night. Until a certain blonde monarch came begging for her to take him back.

"One night, Sarah, please-"

"There's no way in hell-"

"If you would only give me-"

"That I'm giving you-"

"_One more chance!_"

The brunette stopped in her tracks, unnerved that they still managed to finish each others' sentences. She harshly tucked back a loose strand of hair and turned to glare at him. Though his attire was much different, the desperate pleading in his eyes so much resembled that very first night in the Labyrinth, when he begged her to let him win. The memory hit her so hard that she had to take a step back and glance around the living room, just to assure herself that she was still at home.

"Why should I?" she asked, folding her arms as she narrowed her eyes at him. "I have to actually walk-in on you screwing some other woman to find out, and then you basically tell me that I'm not _good enough _to give you a child, when you know damn well that being able to have any child of yours would make me more than happy. After what you did, I shouldn't even be speaking to you. As a matter of fact, I've got enough silver on me right now that _you _shouldn't be speaking to me. You'd better state your case and make it fast, or you'll wish I had never found that stupid little book."

"I promise I won't take up your time, though I'm grateful you're even giving me this much," Jareth quickly remarked, even as her stare grew colder. "Sarah, what I did was unacceptable, immoral, and wrong by all accounts. I should have never even thought that another woman could give me the love that you have. I was foolishly desperate, though, in my attempt to gain an heir. You know that I love and care about you more than anything in this world, but you also know that the Labyrinth is connected to me: without it, I would not survive, as is the reverse."

The king let out a long sigh and fell to his knees in true begging fashion, gazing up at Sarah like a kicked dog. "All I'm asking is for tonight. Just give me All Hallows Eve, and then I will never bother you again, if you so deign it."

And there was the hard-hitting memory again, only this time in the form of every day and night they had spent together. She grimaced and turned her back to him, hating how easily he got to her.

"I've been invited to a party tonight, and I need to go get my costume ready. You are to stay put on the couch, and if I hear any commotion that remotely makes me think of goblins, you are crawling back to your castle and you will never speak to me again. _Clear_?"

She glanced back for his answer, and he was already seated on the couch, ramrod-straight and eagerly nodding. With a small thought that maybe this wasn't the best idea, Sarah proceeded to her room and (quite loudly) pulled the door shut behind her. Just because she would have the Goblin King tagging along, that didn't mean he would ruin her Halloween., and she would be _damned _if she didn't have a good time.

**_JS_**

To say that Jareth was overwhelmed by the club atmosphere would be quite the understatement; the flashing lights and thumping bass were more than enough to have him skittish and on edge, especially following behind one very foul-tempered (yet still impeccably gorgeous) brunette.

When Sarah had pulled up in front of the club, he had naturally been taken aback by the line in front of the building which stretched down the street for two blocks, and then he noticed the neon sign and felt a bit of cruel irony.

_"Underground?" he had asked wryly, meaning it towards himself._

_ "It's not what you think," Sarah bit back as she killed the engine and slid the keys into her pocket. "It's just a club with a very similar name."_

And he soon found out that the name was where the similarities ended, when she sauntered right up to the door, exchanged a few words with the bouncer, and was allowed in without waiting in line. When she met Jareth's questioning glance, she simply answered that a friend's brother owned the club. It was also apparent that Sarah was quite the regular, as plenty of people called her name when the saw her, and more than a few women openly stared as he passed. Tempting as it would have been to flash a devilishly pointed grin back, he didn't dare, as he was already walking on thin ice.

"Sarah, babe, it's about time you showed up!" a dark-haired woman remarked as she approached the pair, closely followed by a bored-looking man wearing some type of black martial arts outfit. Jareth wondered if the man was supposed to be a ninja, especially considering the woman's rather skimpy pirate dress. "I was beginning to worry, and you know how I get when I worry."

"Yes, I know how you get. There were some...unseen delays," she murmured, glancing back at her unintentional date.

"Unseen delays, hm? And what might this delay's name be?" the woman grinned, openly admiring the king's attire. After Sarah had grumbled that he would need a good enough costume, a crystal quickly changed his outfit to that of the black cloaked ensemble from when they first met. Her widened eyes had given him a bit of hope, and he had to fight the grin down as she snatched her coat in new-found irateness.

"Jareth, this is Lana Foster. She owns the gym where I work out," Sarah explained, gesturing to the grinning woman. "Lana, this is Jareth-"

"Jareth King," he smoothly cut in, extending a hand toward her. There had been one too many instances where introductions had gone awkwardly for his lack of a last name. "I'm an old friend of Sarah's. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine, Your Majesty," Lana giggled, bobbing a playful curtsy as she took her hand. Remembering her own date, she turned around and batted her eyelashes up at him as she placed her hands on his chest. "Could you get me a drink, hun? I want to tell Sarah the good news."

A smile came onto the man's face and he leaned down to press a quick kiss to her forehead, before disappearing into the crowd. She sighed and turned back to Sarah with a smitten look clear on her face. "Isn't he a doll?"

"And isn't this your-what, eighth boyfriend in less than three years?" the brunette retorted teasingly. "I hope he knows that he's in for heartache."

"Ah-ah, not this time, sweetheart!" And the pirate raised her hand to display an impressive diamond gracing her left hand. "This one's for real."

Jareth didn't miss the way Sarah's eyes sparkled at the ring, or the way she hastily glanced back at him. "Wow. Well, congrats to you. Looks like you finally hooked yourself a good one."

"You have no idea. And you should have seen the way he _drooled _over the costume," Lana cheekily replied, toying with the hem of her flouncy skirt. "Speaking of, what is going on here, Miss Feisty Fairy? Come on, you know the drill: gimme a look-see!"

Sarah groaned and did a small spin, causing her layered skirt to flare up. As if the anticipation of her costume hadn't made Jareth nervous enough, actually seeing it on her was almost enough to make him risk their uneasy agreement. She had donned a gauzy, multicolored corset top that didn't quite reach the top of her matching skirt, which was artfully sewn together in pieces to resemble flower petals. With her hair curled and piled on top her head,, glittering eyeshadow that made her eyes sparkle wickedly and a pair of iridescent wings hooked to the back of her sinfully low-cut top, the king believed he was in his own personal Hell.

"Ooh, absolutely fabulous, as always!" the other woman cooed in delight, clapping her hands together approvingly. "And I bet Jareth here is just dying to rip it off, am I right?"

Sarah blanched and sputtered to reply, only to be (quite thankfully) saved by the blonde. "Sarah does look ravishing this evening, but my intentions tonight are purely to make sure that she has a marvelous Halloween."

Lana blinked, looked stunned for a moment, before smiling toothily at her friend. "Now who's hooked a good one?"

"Oh, jeez, no, we're not-" she tried to protest, but it was interrupted by Lana's fiance returning, a drink with steam drifting off the top in each hand.

"You are amazing," Lana sighed, giving him a kiss as she handed a drink to her friend. "It's Witches' Brew. Toil and trouble, and all that good stuff, so drink up and enjoy the party!"

Sarah grudgingly accepted the black mug and took a long swig, looking back towards the Goblin King with a small frown. "Just fair warning, there's a chance this party will get...wild And not goblin-wild."

Jareth took a daring step closer and learned down close to her ear so that she could hear him over the music. "This is your night, precious, and I agreed to let you have your fun. Just because I'm not used to your human style of celebrating, that doesn't mean I can't have my own fun."

It may have been the alcohol already buzzing through her system, but the thick accent in his voice and the feel of his hot breath on her face and neck made her shiver in a way that had nothing to do with the slight chill of the room.

**_JS_**

Despite having limited knowledge of Aboveground culture and all those little nuances, Jareth knew Sarah was well and truly smashed. He probably should have stopped her from the fourth drink, or even the third drink, but there was still that whole thing about being on thin ice... When he saw her _grinding _against a young man wearing large glasses and a long robe, though, Jareth couldn't ignore the rage he felt at the sight.

"Y'know, if you're gonna make a move, you better do it soon," said a female voice next to him.

The king glanced over and saw the pirate woman leaning against the bar, watching the same sight, though her eyes looked quite a bit more unfocused.

"Looooook, I dunno _what _is going on between you, but she isn't gonna wait around forever, Mister. So you better get your leather-covered ass over there, save the fairy princess from Harry Potter, and give her a Halloween treat she won't forget."

Jareth blinked and found himself smiling at the girl. "You're quite wise, for being absolutely intoxicated." As he started towards the dance floor, he heard Lana call back, "I hold my alcohol quite well, thank you!"

The boy dancing with Sarah glanced up and his eyes widened when he saw the angry Goblin King coming there way. Without a word to his dance partner, he skittered away, prompting a toothy grin from Jareth. _Smart boy_, he thought as he took the boy's place, bringing his hands down on her hips. He underestimated just how well she knew him, as she immediately stiffened and turned around, fixing him with a half-lidded glare.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she hissed, trying to back away from him.

"Sarah, you're drunk," he reasoned, wrapping his hand around her elbow and leading her off the crowded dance floor. "And I can remember a few times where you've made a complete fool of yourself when you were drunk. We need to get you home."

"Home? I'm fine! Now let go of me, dammit!" she cried, even though she wasn't putting up much of a fight against him.

Her protests went ignored as well as he pulled her into an empty hallway, glancing for any passerby as he conjured up a crystal. "This is for your own good, precious," he murmured, before transporting them both back to her house.

**_JS_**

"Jareth, you asshole, how dare you?" Sarah was screeching as she fumbled around the living room, her wings falling off the end table and her slippers were hanging off the edge of the couch. "I was having a good time, dammit!"

"You were practically _throwing yourself _at that boy like some common harlot!" Jareth retorted, forgetting that he was supposed to be on her good side tonight.

"It was _dancing_, Jareth, and it's not like I'm anyone's property," she hissed back, whirling around and poking him hard in the chest. "You made that clear when you slept with that other woman."

She was close enough that he could smell the liquor on her breath, the spray in her hair, and the delicate perfume that he swore smelled like peaches-which was unnerving enough to him. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair was falling around her face, and her eyes were-wait, her eyes should have been glazed over and unfocused, considering the amount of alcohol she had drunk.

And then the smell of her desire hit him like a truck.

He only had time to widen his eyes before Sarah's lips were mashed against his and her hands were fisted in his hair, holding him close. Any other time, he would have been quite pleased with the situation, but this was completely wrong.

"Sarah, what-stop that, _what _are you doing?" Jareth managed to ask, reluctantly pulling away and holding her at arms' length. "Just an hour ago, you were telling me to go step on a rusty nail, and now you're...you're-"

"Trying to kiss you, dammit," Sarah snapped, fighting against his grip. "And I'd be doing that, if you would let go of me."

"You're drunk, Sarah, and you have no idea what you're saying-_oh_, good gods..."

In his trying to reason with her, the brunette had gotten one of her hands free and started raking her nails across his scalp, a move she knew from experience would make his eyes roll back. While he was gasping and making those delicious little groaning noises in the back of his throat, she grabbed his chin with her other hand and yanked his face down, forcing him to look her in the eye.

"Listen here, Jareth, because this is the only time I'm saying this." He audibly swallowed at the tone of her voice. "Yes, I may have had too much to drink, but I'm still sober enough to know what I'm doing. I'm still quite pissed off that you'd turn to some other woman so easily, and I still haven't forgiven you, but..." Sarah let out a shaky breath before proceeding in a soft voice, "You're my Goblin King, and it's too damn hard trying to live without you. I...I don't know if I ever can give you an heir, but I still need you in my life. You asked for tonight, so make tonight worth it."

He didn't stop her a second time as she leaned up on her toes and slipped her tongue past his lips. When they pulled apart for breath, she linked her hand in his and met his gaze, silently asking.

"Sarah, are we really going to..."

"Yes, we are."

Jareth hadn't felt this nervous since the first time they had done this, and he gripped her hand a bit tighter. Looking back down into her eyes, he nodded, and a smile came on to her face as she led him toward the stairs.

There was certainly magic in the air that Halloween night, the king thought to himself as the door to Sarah's room closed and his jacket hit the floor, and he was definitely going to make that night worth it.

**End**

Ugh, that ending. I dunno, it kinda killed me. But that's what I've got, and that's what you get! As I said earlier, I will soon be starting a story specifically featuring Jenna, so updates for this story may become a bit delayed. You know what keeps me updating, though? Reviews, because reviews keep me happy and creative. So, happy Halloween everyone!


End file.
